RWBY: Purpose
by TDKa.k.aTowerDiveKings
Summary: He thought it would be easy to become a hunter. Oh how wrong he actually was... well, partly that is...
1. Prologue

**Prologue: I Regret Nothing! NOTHING!**

Philip has a dream; an ambition. And that is to become a Huntsman.

* * *

 _[*D#$%, th!s SUCKS!*]_

 **[~I couldn't agree more-~]**

* * *

Huntsmen are defenders. Their sole purpose is to live and die in order to protect the lifestyle they've become so accustomed to.

Huntsmen are widely regarded as the world's greatest warriors. While they are skilled in a wide variety of weaponry and hand-to-hand combat, these champions are also masters of a much greater power.

Aura.

* * *

 _[*We risked our lives! We risked our butts! We risked our INNOCENCE just to recover and return all that loot!*]_

 **[~Eight to ten duffel-bags, each containing an estimate of millions of lien~]**

* * *

Aura is a _manifestation_ of the soul. It is a life force that runs on every living creature on Remnant; may they be either a meager shopkeeper or a renowned knight. However, what sets true warriors apart from all others is their ability to _amplify_ and **control** their Aura.

* * *

 _[*And what do we get once we returned said loot to the 5-0's?! W3 get_ _screwed_ _, that's what!*]_

 **[~Arrested by the police, yes…~]**

* * *

Aura is primarily used as a defensive mechanism, passively coating the wielder in a protective force can protect a combatant from what would normally be a  
fatal blow. However, it does not make the user invincible.

* * *

 _[*No reward! No glory! No thank you, no nuthin!*]_

 **[~You mean,** "not anything." **~]**

* * *

As they receive more and more damage, their Aura reserve will deplete. If this happens, all that's left with the fighter will be his resolve.

Fortunately, when a fight turns **gruesome** , a warrior can also rely on their Aura in a different manner.

Semblance.

* * *

 _[*And it was a ch!ck dude! A ch!ck!*]_

 **[~Who got our 'butts kicked', so to speak…~]**

* * *

Semblance... the term used to describe the projection of Aura into a more tangible form.

For some, this could be the ability to control objects with telekinesis. For others, it could mean superhuman strength.

The power associated with a wielder's Semblance is completely unique.

With enough training and focus, a user's Aura can turn them into something more than just a man.

* * *

 _[*It was a chick that shot us! Who shot us right AT THE FACE! What-the-hell?!*]_

 **[~ Why it had to be the face, I wonder…~]**

* * *

But this boy, Philip, is a special case; for he is the first within an eon who has managed to do the impossible.

He has awakened three Auras, and by extension; three Semblances.

* * *

[{Could the two of you _please_ tone it down? You guys are giving me a migraine.}]

 _[*B-but! Sempai! A messed up Yandare shot us AT THE FACE!*]_

 **[~And it wasn't just once too.~]**

Philip rolled his eyes.

[{Come on guys… It's not like she did it on purpose or something…}]

 _[*SHE DID IT ON PURPOSE!*]_

 **[~How else would you explain the well timed efficiency of drawing her gun, aiming at us, and firing without hesitation?~]**

[{I don't care! What happened had happen! So can't you guys just leave it at that already!?}]

* * *

His full name is Philip Skyscraper.

Philip is an orphan, hailing from the orphanage called Saint Liezel Divinagracia's Sanctuary. There he grew up alongside many children, human and faunus alike. Thus, he created inseparable bonds on all who have come to call it home.

There, Philip and the others were homeschooled by the caretakers. They treated the caretakers as their mothers, who in turn treated them all as their own children.

Philip began his working career at a tender age of fifteen. He took up every job that was willing to hire an extra helping hand, keeping him in shape.

As he gets his pay, he immediately saves-up. He uses it later to by buy treats to all the younger ones or small humble gifts to each and every mother.

Though, the jobs he picked were never easy. Most of them were solely physical labor. Be it shipping cartridges or delivering supplies for construction, Philip took it all with little to no effort.

Of course, this was made possible thanks to his Aura… as well as his Semblances.

For as long as he can remember, Philip has had two constant companions that appeared, and never left.

Two voices whom he named; one Red, the other Blue.

Red and Blue are two very different, yet very alike entities that exist alongside his thoughts. They were there when he got in trouble, and they were there when he accomplished something. They were there… with him… through thick and thin.

Red is spiteful, semi-wild, and ecstatic.

Blue is collected, logical, and subtly-sarcastic.

Red gives him the tenacious will to keep pushing on and never back down.  
Blue gives him the wit to get the things done fast and efficiently.

They are two sides of the same coin.

They appeared on the same fateful day that has changed his life.

 **A story** **that was left untold** **eight years ago**

* * *

Philip sat idly in an investigation room. Or rather, in this case, did whatever he can to remain upright and not fall off of the chair with a slight sideways tilt.

It was not his day.

He was physically exhausted. It was as if he ran three marathons with nothing but spicy burritos and black coffee as sustenance.

He came from a fight, he's been shot at and he's been rough housed. But worst of all: He. Was. _**Starving.**_

Now don't get him wrong, Philip was by no means a syndicate or a criminal to be arrested by the police. He was just a man who works clean; doing his best to help support his home.

As to _why_ he was arrested?Well, all he could think of is that the authorities mistook him for someone else… someone who was **really** on their _bad side…_ someone who was to be marked as a 'shoot-on-sight' target.

 ***click* *creek***

Philip strained to regain control over his senses and glanced towards the door. The lock gave way and in came two people.

One was a man with gray hair. However, judging his appearance, he was by no means an old man.

The other was a blonde woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties. A monitor of sorts was being held in her hands.

Strange… they look familiar…

It was as if Philiphas seen them somewhere before…

 **[~Hey, don't those two people over there seem familiar?~]**

 **[** That's what I just _said_.]

 **[~Well, you didn't "actually" say it-~]**

 _[*Shush! The old man and scary looking lady are talking!*]_

"Philip Skyscraper, I presume?" The old man inquired, regarding him.

Philip tilted his head slightly in confirmation.

The old man took the open seat on the other side of the table. He set down a cane (which was probably his), leaving it alone. He propped up ahand under his chin.

After what felt like an eternity, the man spoke to him.

"We recently received a call from the chief of police a while ago concerning a young talented man-" the man waved his hand, signaling his companion. The blonde woman flipped the monitor screen so it was facing them. "-who was caught on video single handedly apprehending dangerous convicts on his own."

The video showed Philip walking by until he came across a group of armed men with ski-masks, some epic fighting scene that ended with him without a scratch and the ski-mask-wearing-group beaten up, bounded and gagged.

Then it showed how Philip found an armored van filled with valuable stuff. He was tossing in all of the bounded up people before driving off and completely disappearing from the video screen.

Philip blinked… opened his mouth… closed it… and blinked again…

 _[*_ …..* _]_

 _[~_ ….. _~]_

 _[*_ _ **Such**_ _expression…_ _ **Much**_ _wow…_ _ **Impressed**_ _, we are…*]_

 **[~It was an** "excellent" **first impression...~]**

[Shut up!]

"Now, you might be wondering why we are here…" Ozpin began, shifting a little on his seat.

 _[*Oh we weren't wondering AT ALL! We KNEW you were coming! Like how we KNEW we were going to_ _ **take a bullet to the face**_ _!*]_

 **[~Interesting… anyway, we have learned to "** expect the unexpected" **from that encounter…~]**

[Can you guys just let it go already?!]

"I am currently looking for individuals, talented young men such as you, to join my school; Beacon Academy."

 _[*Holy s%# ...*]_

 **[~This man…~]**

"With the skills you possess, I think you're more than qualified to join. What do you think, Glynda?" the man glanced at the woman.

The blonde womangrunted a half-hearted response. "It's your choice, Professor Ozpin."

With that, the man stood up from his seat and leaned over the table. He held his arm out, addressing Philip once more. "So, Philip Skyscraper, how would you like to become a Huntsman?"

 _[*AAAAAWWWWW YISSSSS*]_

 **[~I do not see the consequences of accepting such generous offer~]**

[{I couldn't agree more}]

"I would be happy to, Professor!" Philip exclaimed with a large grin, firmly shaking Ozpin's hand.

-End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: When I Say Hello, Say Hi…**

* * *

Philip was on an airship en route to Beacon. However, he was not alone;for he was with unexpected company.

While he starred out at the window enjoying the ever shifting view, he can't help but notice someone staring at him by the corner of his eye.

 _[* Dude, that girl is being weird.*]_

 _ **[~ She has an unsettling gaze… directed towards us…~]**_

 _[* I know right?! It's like she's trying to strip us naked or something! *]_

[{Maybe she's trying to read our mind?}]

 _[*…..*]_

 _ **[~…..~]**_

[{…..}]

 _[*…..*]_

 _ **[~…..~]**_

[{…..}]

 **[** ***** { Naaah, that's impossible…} ***** **]**

The three convinced themselves.

 _[*…..*]_

 _ **[~…..~]**_

[{…..}]

 **[** ***** {… _ri_ gh **t?** …} ***** **]**

The three unsurely convinced themselves.

She was fairly shorter than him. She looked younger even. She had raven, shoulder-length hair. She wore a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings;complete with a red cloak. Heck! Her entire outfit is composed of red and black(with black the primary color).

Not knowing how long she will be staring at him, he needed to do something. O else things will only get awkward if he just stood there.

Sighing, Philip glanced her way before approaching. The girl was visibly startled when she noticed him walking towards her.

"Hello," Philip greeted with a smile. "I can't help but notice you… _stare_ at me, Miss… Is there something on my face?"

 _ **[~That could be a possibility…~]**_

 _[*Pfffft, I doubt it. We thoroughly washed our face!*]_

"Ah! U-um, yes!" she blinked then her eyes widened in horror. "I m-mean, no!I-I mean-", the girl blushed and quickly shook her head. "Y-you just looked familiar… yeah, s-sorry if I was staring…ehehe…heh…" She gulped.

Philip tilted his head slightly to the side to regard the girl. She, in-turn, looked down as a faint blush crept to her cheeks. It seemed as though she had a sudden interest on her black combat boots, twiddling them a little.

 _[*Awwww she's so CUTE!*]_

 _ **[~Adorable, yes…~]**_

Philip let out a smile as the girl acted all flustered now that she was notified that he knew she was staring at him for quite some time now (he/she-ception). She must have been quite rude in her opinion. The way she got all flustered reminded Philip of a little girl back at the orphanage.

Susie. Nice kid. Has an agenda for pineapples.

The girl coughed before straightening her stance. She looked him in the eye and held out her hand.

"I-I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose, you can call me Ruby." she greeted with a determined smile; her cheeks still a bit red.

With a winning smile, he shook her hand. "Philip, Philip Skyscraper. You can call me Philip."

Now that he was up close, Philip noticed some finer details about Ruby. Like how her hair had a twinge of red at the ends, thus enhancing her overall appearance. Or the silver rose emblem she had for her name sake. He also noticed the ammo clippings alongside the pouch tied on her belt. That would mean she was also going to attend Beacon; which was pretty obvious since the airship they were on only carried students going there in the first place.

 _[*Genius*]_

 _ **[~Perceptive, we always are…~]**_

But all of those little details mentioned were nothing compared to her mesmerizing, silver eyes.

"You have… silver eyes…" Philip stated.

 _[*No s%$#, Sherlock…*]_

 _ **[~ I wonder what gave it way… Was it the eye color? ~]**_

 _[*Genius meme not strong enough*]_

[{Do you guys mind?! I'm trying to make a conversation here!}]

Ruby blinked. She was about to say something to what he just said before her eyes _sparkled_ in mirth.

"So, I can't help but notice you… _stare_ at me, Mister. Is there something on my face?" She said with a teasing grin.

Philip's eyes widened a little on her words before pouting. "Now that ain't fair."

Ruby giggled at how she used the same exact words Philip said to her not a minute ago. He couldn't help but chuckle along in amusement.

 _[* Dang, she got you good, bruh!*]_

 _ **[~She is a cunning individual…~]**_

 _[*Wait… she got US good! NO! I demand a comeback!*]_

 _ **[~I don't see why we must…~]**_

 _[*A comebaaaack! *]_

Suddenly, they heard someone gasped in the distance. **"** RUBY!" the voice called out, catching their attentions.

They turned to where the call came from and saw someone with long, blonde hair wearing a brown overall outfit bounding towards them.

Ruby was going to say something when the new girl rammed her into a tight hug.

"Oh! I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!" said Blondie. "This is the best day ever!"

 _[*Who's the chick?*]_

 _ **[~No idea…~]**_

Philip chuckled to himself as the siblings had a moment. Judging from Ruby's look, it's definitely one-sided.

"Gurk… _pleashstaahp_ ," she let out in a strained voice.

The smile never left the blonde's face even as she pulled away. "But _I'm so proud of you_ ~!"

Ruby sighed. She was used to this level of sisterly-ness. Philip could tell.

"Really, sis, it was nothing," she pointed out with a sigh.

 _[* Wait…they're_ _ **sisters**_ _?!*]_

 _ **[~Seems like it… but I can understand your doubt. They don't exactly look alike…~]**_

 _[*Right?!*]_

[{People don't have to look alike to be siblings, it's not like they have to be twins or something… I mean, look at Kat and Cass.}]

 _[*Who?*]_

 _ **[~He meant those girls at the pizza diner…~]**_

 _[*Wait, they were_ _ **sisters**_ _?!*]_

"What do you mean? It was incredible!" The blonde gushed. "Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the _bee's knees_!"

 _[* . She said "bee's knees."Pffft*]_

 _ **[~What about it?~]**_

 _[*Knee-grow! Get it? Knee-grow! GAHAHAHAHA*]_

 _ **[~Hilarious…~]**_

"I don't want to be the _bee's knees_ , okay?! I don't wanna be ANY kind of knees!"

 _[* Be a knee-grow,gurl! And lib lyfewid $tyl3z BAHAHA*]_

 _ **[~Wow… She snapped…~]**_

"I just wanna be a _normal_ girl, with _normal_ knees okay?!"

 _ **[~Imagine if she can hear us right now, Red especially…~]**_

[{It would be chaotic, I know…}]

 _[*Huehuehuehuehue*]_

 _ **[~I bet she would've said much more…~]**_

[{So much more…}]

 _[*I think having goat knees is awesome really. But it would've been better if it were goat_ _ **legs!**_ _Personal opinion…*]_

 _ **[~Oh? Do tell…~]**_

 _[*Well, Blue, it makes climbing up mountains, hills, and even cliffs easier, you know? Much more when we go back down!*]_

[{Why would I—WE, need goat legs to go back down from mountains, hills and cliffs? Why would we even climb up **in the first place**?}]

 _[*For reasons…*]_

 _ **[~What he said…~]**_

The blonde gave Ruby a confused look, "What's with you? Aren't you _excited_?"

"Of course I'm excited! It's just…" Ruby sighed. "I got moved ahead two years…"

 _[* HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-*]_

 _ **[~That explains things. She is, in fact, younger than us…~]**_

"…I don't want people to think I'm special or anything…"

The blonde had a sad smile. She walked over to Ruby and draped her hand across the shorter girl's shoulders.

"But you _are_ special…"

"…"

"…"

Philip then found himself to be the receiving end of two stares; one abashed, the other surprised. Ruby looked the other way once they made eye contact while the blonde, whohad just regarded him then as if he popped out of nowhere, grinned.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you there," she shrugged. "Just got in a moment is all."

Philip smirked. "I can relate."

"So, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Rubes?" The blonde turned to her sister, who gasped.

"Ah! I forgot!" She grimaced, but smiled as she made the introductions.

"Philip, meet my sister. Yang Xiao Long," Ruby turned to the blonde, "Yang, meet Philip Skyscraper. You can call him Philip!"

Yang raised a brow as she regarded him again, before smirking ever so slightly. She held her hand out, "Nice to meet you!"

Philip smiled and shook her hand firmly. "And it's nice to meet you too, Miss Xiao Long."

Yang laughed at how he addressed her. "Please! Just 'Yang' is fine."

Philip smirked and declined his head in a small bow."If you say so, just Yang."

Grinning, Yang turned to Ruby. "I like him. He's cool!"

Philip can't help but think about the handshake with the blonde.

Her hands… they were warm; warmer than normal.

 _[*Maybe she's just_ _ **REALLY**_ _hot, eh?*]_

 _ **[~I don't know if we're referring to the handshake, or her outfit…~]**_

[{Don't get any ideas…}]

Philip doesn't know why it bothered him, even if it was but a little note at the back of his mind. There was something about how unusually warm the blonde's hands were that got him on end.

All internal musings ended when the comms beeped and gathered everyone's attention. The large holographic monitor, which was featuring the news, flickered and revealed a familiar figure.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon Academy."

"Who's that?" Yang asked, glancing at us.

"I am Glynda Goodwitch," the monitor answered.

"Oh."

Ruby and I stifled a laugh.

-End of Chapter One.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Shinning! Shimmering! BACON! *nomnomnom***

* * *

Philip's eye twitched.

As the airship docked, he, Yang, and Ruby followed the crowd out. From the docking area, they were rendered **speechless** as the _huge_ structural view of Beacon greeted them in its entire splendor.

 _[Mother of God!]_

 **[Magnificent. Simply Magnificent]**

Philip's right eye twitched twice.

"Whooooaaa…" the sisters said together, simply amazed. But he didn't hear it.

 _[It's… it's… it's so beautiful…]_

 **[A thing of marvel]**

 _[Man's greatest creation!]_

"The view in Vale's got nothing on this," that was Yang.

 _[It's a PIZZA STAND!]_

 **[There are few pizza** _ **restaurants**_ **. And even fewer pizza** _ **stands**_ **. This is a rare sight]**

Philip visibly shuddered.

As Yang and Ruby took in the sights, Philip had his eyes dead-set on the chain of food-stands; one food-stand on particular.

So he was hungry. That would explain the incessant twitching the moment he laid his eyes on the little piece of heaven.

He was about to make his way to the stand when he remembered he wasn't alone. He glanced at his two other companions. The _fiery hot bombshell_ and **little red riding hood** were discussing about something as they walked on.

"Their so cool!" that was Ruby.

He decided he would just make a quick trip to the stand, buy food, _feed_ himself, and catch-up to the duo. Maybe they wouldn't know his **absence**?

…

* * *

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon?" Yang chirped questioningly, "Aren't you happy with it?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. She flared her Aura which activated her weapon. Once strapped on her back, it unfolded into a large scythe that easily dwarfed her. She swung it around and rested on her shoulder.

"Of course I'm happy with **Crescent Rose** ," Ruby said with a pout, twiddling the scythe. "I just really like meeting new ones! It's like meeting new people! But better…"

Yang sighed before laughing as she pulled down Ruby's hood, much to younger girls chagrin.

"Ruby, come on. Why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

Ruby pulled up her hood and glared at Yang, who chuckled. "But I did make friends of my own! Philip is my friend! Right Phil—huh? W-where'd he go?"

* * *

…

Philip squinted at the menu.

He was a few feet before the front of the stand, going over the list of the pizzas available.

 _[The All-Meat pizza!]_

 **[Seven Cheese supreme…]**

 _[Sea-food pizza!]_

 **[Chili topped special…]**

 _[Caviar Pizza! Wait—what the heck is a_ _ **Caviar?**_ _]_

 **[All-four-one… I like the sound of that one]**

Now, when you **frequent** the pizza restaurant Philip does, you'll come to know that creativity may be bent, stretched, and twisted to the point where you'd consider things to be fascinating and disturbing at the same time.

"Pox's Blood for Pizzeria," was the name of the restaurant he frequents.

It was a place where "blood and gore," was actually a **term** for "pizza-sauce and toppings". Where "I will slice your throat in the shadows," was actually sound advice for secret _coupons_.

The dinner was that figuratively messed-up.

So Philip could be pardoned for just standing there with a weird look plastered on his face. Silently thanking the world to be normal for once.

The girl in charge of the stand just kept smiling, waiting for his order, "What would it be, Sir?"

Philip looked at the girl. She was a brunette with coffee brown eyes in her uniform, which was a yellow and red outfit with a white apron from the waist down.

"Pepperoni."

"How many slices—"

"Whole. Whole box."

"Ah, is it for a group? Because we—"

"No."

"…"

"…"

"…"

The two starred at each other.

 _[Oy! What's the hold up?! We aren't getting any full here! Move, girl. Move!]_

 **[It's not like she can hear us or something…]**

"Uhm, okay… the order will be fifty-six liens, please."

 _[Hah! In your face, Blue!]_

 **[… That was just coincidence, Red…]**

The attendant quickly went to work after he paid. Philip thought of looking at the menu again, but decided against it; he had ordered already.

 _[But, maybe—]_

[{No.}]

 **[Well, we haven't even—]**

[{No.}]

So instead, he decided to look around and admire the view. The skies were clear. There were little to no people milling about. There were trees everywhere. The buildings were big…

…

…

…

Yeah, Philip was not one to describe scenery.

Not too far up ahead, he saw Ruby talking to some white haired girl nearby a fountain. He couldn't find Yang.

[{That's odd. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought Yang ditched her sister or something.}]

 _[Eh, who knows? Maybe she had to go somewhere like us!]_

 **[Besides, "** we **" ditched "** them **" first]**

[{Point taken…}]

Little did he know that Yang did in fact ditch her sister. It was a gamble she made to see if Ruby could make more friends on her own, like what she did with Philip.

"Here you go, Sir. One whole order of Pepperoni," the lady presented to him the steaming hot pizza in a cardboard box.

It was a twenty-four square inch gift from heaven, all for him and no one else.

Philip smiled as he took his order; nodding in thanks before walking away.

He opened the box, and steam immediately **wafted** up into the air. He sniffed, and an all too familiar aroma _invaded_ his nostrils.

Licking his lips in anticipation, he tenderly took out a slice and bit into it. After a few experimental chews, he ate the entire piece and two more slices in a span of seconds.

 _[The cheese is SO GOOD!]_

 **[The meat was cooked perfectly; right to our tastes]**

 _[Dang straight, son!]_

 **[But then again we'd eat any kind of pizza; so it's a moot point]**

Philip nodded finishing up his fifth slice. He was about to take another when a loud **BOOM** rattled the ground, almost making him drop the heavenly meal.

He sighed in relief, before devouring up another.

He looked around to where the mini explosion originated from, and saw Ruby with the white haired girl covered in soot form head to toe.

 **[Did they just… exploded?]**

 _[S &^% happens… all the time... hehe]_

Philip nodded as he looked on; savoring the seventh slice of pizza.

From the way things looked, Ruby was making a friend.

…

…

 _Trying_ to make a friend.

 _[Uh, things aren't looking so well for her…]_

 **[The white haired girl seems to be berating her on something]**

Philip ignored them. He believed on the power of friendship! Ruby's got this in a bag.

Not a moment later, another girl walked up to the two and joined in on the conversation.

[{See? Ruby already made _another_ friend.}]

 _[NOPE, You've got a lot to learn, bruh]_

 **[Watch]**

The girl had black hair with a complimentary ribbon tied on her head. That particular feature stuck with him.

 **Ribbon** said something to _Whitey_ that made her march off in rage, two men with a trolley that had several suitcases on it followed after her. Ruby called out to the departing figure, "I promise to make it up to you!"

 _Whitey_ did not respond, so she turned around instead to speak to **Ribbon** , only to find the girl walking off into a different direction, completely abandoning her without even saying goodbye.

 **[…]**

 _ **[…]**_

[{…}]

 **[Well that went splendidly for our young friend]**

 _[Lmao!]_

[{Shut it.}]

Ruby slowly sat down on the ground, pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed softly.

 _[Uh-oh, moe alert! Quick! Punt a little lightning mouse!]_

 **[No that can't be good. You might want to do something]**

 _[Do a barrel roll!]_

Philip was about to go to her, when he remembered he was still eating!

[{Oh s^%#!}]

 _[We cannot do anything, captain!]_

 **[We can always set the food aside and—]**

 _[That's not an option,_ _ **imbecile**_ _!]_

 **[Right, my bad]**

He didn't have to worry though, because someone else went to her.

He was blonde, about as tall as him. He had a sword strapped around his waist. He had some armor strapped over casual clothing; black hoodie, blue jeans, and sneakers. He held his hand down, and Ruby gingerly took it. He pulled her back up and walked on, going somewhere.

Philip watched, a smile on his face as the two walked on, idly conversing about something. He guessed Ruby made a new friend, and that she didn't need any help after-all.

…

…

…

He ate two more slices…

-End of Chapter 2

Author's Notes: In case you're wondering how Red and Blue sound like; imagine Dead Pool.


End file.
